gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Things Will Be Different
Things Will Be Different is the first official trailer of Grand Theft Auto IV. It was released on March 29, 2007 at 22:00 UTC. The trailer's length is 1:03 and features the main protagonist Niko Bellic, who is narrating about his life from being a smuggler in Adriatic Sea to live a new life in Liberty City. The trailer uses a cinematic style to Godfrey Raggio's 1982 documentary film Koyaanisqatsi and the trailer music used is Philip Glass's original music of the film but was gradually shortened and adapted to the trailer. Rockstar has stated that all the trailer's footage is in high-definition 720p, generated real-time by the game's RAGE engine, running on an actual game console. Video Analysis The following scene from 0:01 - 0:16 features three of Liberty City's boroughs; Bohan, Broker, and Dukes and also features the state of Alderney. :0:01 - 0:03 - The trailer starts with a subway car approaching the borough of Bohan with apartments and billboards. An easter egg can be seen on one of the billboards at the top-left corner where it reads "Visit Vice City for $300" which may give a hint that Vice City still exists in that era. :0:04 - 0:08 - A blue Feltzer is is seen speeding ahead of Firefly Island's Funland amusement park. At the background is a roller coaster named 'Screamer'. :0:09 - 0:11 - A silver Merit is seen driving along some of the apartments in Dukes. At the rear there is a park, possibly Meadows Park. :0:12 - 0:16 - A ferry terminal in Alderney City makes an appearance. The ferry has some missing letters and seems to be rundown and some seagulls flying. At the background is the Alderney skyline including the headquarters of RON petroleum company. The following scene from 0:17 - 0:32 features Liberty City's largest borough, Algonquin and its landmarks such as the Rotterdam Tower, Statue of Happiness, GetaLife Building, Triangle Building, Liberteen etc. :0:17 - 0:18 - The scene is the appearance of the Liberteen theater illuminated with impressive lighting effects and the backdrop of the time-lapsed of the cityscape. In this scene is the appearance of the unnamed Suffolk church also with impressive illumination of lighting effects. :0:19 - The Statue of Happiness is seen for the first time, with a very attractive background performing plus the sunset and the sky with impressive effects. :0:20 - Liberty City's tallest building, Rotterdam Tower makes an appearance with impressive lighting effects and other buildings in the rear. :0:21 - The Zirconium Building with its eagle heads with lighting effects is seen. :0:22 - The Triangle Building being seen overhead. :0:23 - A stock market screen, possibly BAWSAQ. :0:24 - The GetaLife building in the foreground with another impressive lighting effects. :0:25 - The Banner Hotel & Spa in Star Junction as seen overhead. :0:26 - A dome of possibly a cathedral or any kind of structure. :0:27 - Seen from a building with a railroad track, with Euphoria running along into good animation effects. :0:28 - 0:30 - Some advertisements and billboard along Star Junction. A street filled with more advertisements and some pedestrians. Pedestrians are seen again overhead. :0:31 - 0:32 - Vehicles driving along the Algonquin Bridge including taxis and trucks. The following scene from 0:33 - 1:03 features the game's protagonist Niko Bellic who is narrating about his life from being a smuggler to his arrival in Liberty City. :0:33 - 0:37 - Niko Bellic was first introduce with a statue at the background and a bridge seen above. :0:38 - 0:40 - The Platypus, the ship that Niko Bellic arrive in, is introduced docked at East Hook. :0:41 - 0:44 - Niko Bellic is seen again walking along the bridge with a perfect sunset view. :0:46 - 1:03 - The trailer ends to the "IV" logo and fades out, displaying the Rockstar Games logo. Monologue Here is the monologue of Niko Bellic beginning from 0:31 - 0:43: "Life is complicated. '' ''I've killed people, smuggled people, sold people. Perhaps here, things will be different." de:Alles wird anders sein es:Things will be different Category:Trailers